Scarlet Eternity
by Wilea Chan
Summary: Reviews are loved! Very well involve a vampire and romance. A pure passionate story of true love and choices. Consequences to a foul decision of the young demon may as well doom the live of both his beloved. Romance level low at start! M rating scenes come later! Don't think it's boring when it's just the beginning or does not contain any "scenes"
1. Chapter 1 Before they met

Ugh... The iron chains burned on my wrists and ankles. It hurts... Every part of my body covered with blood. Thanks to those chemical, the bleeding wounds on my exposed body couldn't heal... My feet dangle in 3 inches from the ground, held by the tight chains on my wrists with nothing to support my weight. I can see the pig lying on the couch, snoring with a bottle of expensive whiskey on his hand while the whip that he used against me lied beside him. The sight of him is abhor-able. I decided to close my eyes and let my mind drift... Anywhere, anywhere but here...

Bang!

My eyes flickered open. What was that? Calmly, I adjust my ears to the source. I can here gunshots and screaming, from the ground floor followed by the thuds of bodies falling on the ground. I am certain of it as I have hear it just too many times, though the sound made by these bodies were slightly louder, heavier. Those must have been the pig's bodyguards...

Chuckles.

My eyes widened. Along the frenzy, I heard deep and melodious chuckles. The voice was both alluring and terrifying. I realized that the brawl has been taken to the second floor, just below this room. It's so fast. When will they reach here? Soon. I waited, my head turned on vigilant mode. Then I paused. Blood... The scent of human blood registered into my nose... Deprived and captivated for so long, my thirst has reached an unbearable level. My eyes turned red, dipped with pure lust. The invisible flames on my throat intensified. Every thought in my brain faded and replaced by one thought, only one. I need blood...

I gasped. The smell of blood drove me nuts. The chains around my wrists were burdened by my strength. It's cracking. My sudden strength never ceased until I heard a satisfying clank. Yes, I can easily break the chains if I put my mind to it. I didn't do it before simply because they are stronger. I might be as strong as fifteen men combined but there are over fifty here, including some well-trained slayers. It's not a wise idea to escape, but most of them should be dead or near-dead right now. Who could be this strong? The troops of slayers and bodyguards were all very strong and quick. It only took that person fifteen minutes to annihilate all of them. The thought was pushed out of my mind. I focused my sharp eyes on the pig. He's still sleeping... What a pig, he truly is. I wouldn't drink from him. His system was filled with that very chemical that could weaken me. I went out of the room, literally dragged my body weakly across. I stopped at the door. It's near... I gasped.

Bang!

I couldn't move, paralyzed.

Thump, Thump, Thump...

The sound of footsteps ringed in my ears. My mind quickly calculated a bubble of mathematics. The person or whatever must be a male.

Thump, Thump.

He stopped right infront of me. The 1 inch thick wooden door's the only barrier between us. My heart skipped a beat.

Hmm...

I heard him hummed, like he was deciding or wondering whether to open this door or not. I backed quickly away from the door, my eyes blurred. Oh no, you couldn't fail me now. Please, stay awake, Scarlet, STAY AWAKE! You were fine just a second ago! Wake UP!

Bang!

The door slammed open. The smell of blood filled the air around me in an instant. I slumped helplessly on the floor, huffing. I need blood... I can see a blur and dark silhouette of a man standing infront of me. He looked down at me.

''My my, how terribly hurt are you, child?'' his voice was deep and melodious with a mocking tone. The chuckles had been his.

''What a pig. He's drunk to a level that he didn't even know that his securities are all dead... There's no fun in that,'' he said to himself then sighed. The last thing I heard was the clicking of heels and the screaming of the pig who claimed himself as my 'father'. My eyes closed tiredly as my mind drift to pure darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 A new encounter

...

Scarlet: Where am I?

Scarlet realized that she is not wearing anything at all but luckily tugged tightly by a warm and comfy quilt. She tried to rise.

Scarlet: Ugh!

Her body is too weak and it is agony with every slightest move she make.

A boy cross-armed appeared to be the same age as her in a very expensive looking black shirt and dark blue cashmere scarf on top of a pair of short black denim come to view from out of nowhere. Under his midnight blue hair, his eyes are the same colour and his complexion was fair. His nails were black.

Scarlet thought to herself: _I should have sensed another human being standing there, should have felt his warmth or at the very least heard him. But he, this child whom looked as if he is not any older than thirteen, wasn't human. _

Ciel: You're awake

Scarlet: Who are you?

Ciel: I am Ciel Phantomhive, your new master.

Scarlet: What happened to...Ugh! My head hurts.

Ciel: Yes. My butler, Sebastian, he took and washed you while you're unconscious. He realized that there are bruises and wounds all over your body and so went out to buy some medicines for it.

Scarlet: Why didn't you kill me along with the rest of those servants? I know you are not a human. I can sense that you have something...

Ciel: Similar to yourself, yes? You don't smell entirely human. That's the main reason I took you in. What are you?

Scarlet: I... It's complicated.

Ciel: Complicated how? I demand for an answer.

Scarlet: I am... a human

Ciel: I don't fancy those who lie to me, girl

His eyes turned red, sharp and it's practically glowing

Scarlet: I didn't lie! I was born a human, vampire and demon.

Ciel: ...

Scarlet: Like I said, it's complicated. I was born by a Halfling father and a demon mother. My mother genes are weaker than my father, strangely.

Ciel: Then how did you end up becoming a slave?

Scarlet: It's a long story... Since you didn't kill me, which I wish you would, I owe you myself. What do you want me for anyway?

Ciel: Sebastian said that since you aren't human, it would be interesting to have you here... I didn't really comprehend what he meant. That wuss.

Suddenly, a man appeared behind Ciel. He was dressed in black. Soft black boots, black jeans, black sweater and leather jacket. He has shiny black hair and pale skin. His hair is straight and his eyes were reddish brown, no, it's brownish red but what's keep barging in her mind was not his hair or his sharp and alluring eyes, it's his disturbing good look and his cruel smirk.

Sebastian: Who are Young master calling a 'wuss'?

Scarlet: How'd you?

Sebastian: Ah, I see you're awake.

Ciel: This is the 'wuss' I've been talking about.

Sebastian glared at Ciel and then almost instantaneously, he smiled warmly at Scarlet

Sebastian: Nice to meet you. It's not often we are graced by the presence of a lovely lady such as you here...

Scarlet: Yes... I guess... umm...nice to meet you too.

Sebastian: Ah yes, I bought you some clothes on the way back from the pharmacy at the city downhill.

Sebastian waved gleefully the shopping bags on his hands.

Ciel: You seem to be in a good mood today, Sebastian.

Scarlet: Umm...thank you, Sebastian... Why are you both treating me so well?

Ciel ignored her.

Ciel: Sebastian, bandage her wounds now. Don't stand here chitty-chatty.

Sebastian: Master, there's needless to rush. It's not like we doesn't have enough time or we have a full schedule...

Ciel: Don't argue with me.

Sebastian: Yes, my lord.

Sebastian took out some medicines, some clean towels and bandages and placed them on the side table.

Sebastian: I will fetch some hot water.

Ciel rested in an armchair a meter away from the bed.

Scarlet: Umm...Master?

Ciel: ...

Scarlet: Master, what are you and Sebastian?

Ciel: We? Same as your mother.

Scarlet: Oh.

Ciel: What's your name?

Scarlet: Scarlet. Just Scarlet.

Ciel: How old are you?

Scarlet: I was born in 1881, my lord. My time stopped when I was thirteen because it was when my...umm...inhuman sides awaken. I killed many on the night of my transition. To stop me, the one I loved deeply sacrifice himself while trying to save me from my own destruction...He was the only guy I ever loved and the only one who had loved me. After I've realized myself, I was captured by the council professional vampire-slayers but none of them success in killing me. It was my fault he died. Wherever I go death just follows.

Ciel: Tell me everything. Your childhood and such. And don't make me regret on taking you in. Now's a good time for me to know about you considering the fact that you'll be stuck with Sebastian and me for as long as we still exist.

Scarlet: Oh, please don't say that, master.

Sebastian walked in with a kettle of hot water.

Sebastian: Carry on, don't mind me.

Sebastian dipped the dry towel into the hot water.

Sebastian: Do you mind?

He signalled Scarlet about her quilt.

Scarlet: No, umm...no...

He uncovered the quilt from Scarlet's shoulder down to her waist and from her feet to her thigh showing the upper-part of her body and her whole legs. Scarlet and Ciel blushed while Sebastian remained unmoved. Ciel is surprised by the number of wounds and bruises on Scarlet's body. Ciel's eyes follow to the mark crested on the side of her body. Scarlet swallowed her cry and managed not to scream as Sebastian gently wipes her wounds with the hot towel

Ciel: It's them.

Sebastian: It seems so.

Scarlet: My childhood memories were almost sealed by the council. They tried to erase all of it when I first arrived but my will are too strong. They did not succeed completely. I can only tell as far as I can remember, is that alright, master?

Ciel: Of course.

Scarlet: I forgot how my father looked...My mother and father kept their identity well hidden so that they could live as a normal couple. No one ever suspect that they are not human, not even me. I was born a year after their being together. They were both surprise by my mother's pregnancy. My father's company was very successful. It could be one of the biggest companies around during that time. My uncle was also a vampire. He hated my father and envied his achievements. He sucked in business...He sucked in everything...He pretended to be a nice brother to my father but mum never believed him. 'Something's not right about him,' she always claimed to my father. My father trusted him too much to listen to my mum. It was merry until on my sixth birthday...Something happened...

Ciel: What is it?

Drops of sweat visible on Scarlet's forehead as Sebastian rubbed the dried blood on the wounds of Scarlet's chest. Scarlet flinched.

Scarlet: The day just before my birthday, my mansion was on fire. In a storm of confusion, I ran around looking for my parents and found my father lying on a pool of blood. I went to him and realized he was staked deeply through the heart. Well, he did not turn to ashes like in the book but he is horrified just to look at. I knew he was dead even in my young age...My mother was nowhere to be seen inside the mansion, so I went outside. I opened to main door and saw my mother in a cage. She looked weak and helpless. Though, her eyes were red, and she has black wings. My uncle was beside the cage. There were blood on his hand and his eyes were red too yet they are different from mother's. My mother kept shouting for me to run away but I so irrationally rushed to her. I was knocked from behind and fell unconscious. The moment I woke up, I was tied in chains in a cell.

Sebastian & Scarlet: My lord, are you alright?

Ciel: Yes, yes I am.

He slowly calmed.

Scarlet: What is it?

Sebastian: You see, my lord's past was not really different from yours. It is such a surprise for you to have such a common past. It was his and your beginning. How fascinating...

Scarlet gasped. Sebastian put the dirty towel down and opened the medicine container. He started applying it on Scarlet's wound.

Scarlet: Ah!

Scarlet tighten her teeth

Sebastian: Please hang on for a while longer...

Scarlet nodded

Sebastian: I don't understand... Why is the speed of your wound healing so slowly?

Scarlet: Most of my genes are from my father's human side. I can't help it, can't I? And the council, they dipped the whip with vervain before...you know... Ah!

Ciel: ... I can't believe it's been a century and yet they're still not extinguished.

Sebastian: It's almost downright generations of that syndicate we failed to wipe out.

Ciel: ... I lost interest in those pigs...

Scarlet: They...they knew that I was not a human... You see... I am defenceless because I do not own any special ability yet my wounds from any normal damages without the contact of vervain or wood could heal easily. They have passes down the job from generations to generations on researching my weakness and points. They enjoy my suffering. Throughout the century I was sold repeatedly to different pigs. They would just hunt me down again and lock me in chains... again and again

Scarlet hugged her body tightly on the bed. Sebastian finished bandaging her chest and abdomen. The wounds have been sweep with medicine.

Sebastian: But didn't they try to kill you during Victorian era since you're both a vampire and a demon?

Scarlet: I was staked in the heart from times to times. They also tried holy water, bible, silver bullets, wooden bullets and such. They're idiots. From which experiences I remembered the most were the time when I was thrown into a pot of acid, burned on a cross, buried alive and was force to consume different types of poisons every hour. My stomach burns in pain and agony in that whole year.

Ciel's blue eyes widen

Sebastian: Humans can be cruel as demon or worse if drowned in excessive greed, envy, wrath, pride or glutton.

Scarlet smiled bitterly to herself

Scarlet: The seven great sins of humans...

A drop of diamond like liquid falls from Scarlet's eye

Scarlet: Forsaken by my dear God. Betrayed by my own uncle. Burdened by a curse of eternity. I am truly damned

Ciel: We are all damned.

Sebastian: I am too given a burden eternity of hell

Sebastian glanced at Ciel. Ciel replied by a slight smile of triumph.

Sebastian: I will be preparing some dishes for you, Scarlet. You should have a rest first.

Scarlet: Umm...Master?

Ciel looked back.

Scarlet: Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3 A new encounter 2

The next morning,

Sebastian knocked on the door of Scarlet's room and proceeds without hearing an answer over the knocking. He walked to the curtain and tied it to the side.

Sebastian: Rinse and shine!

Scarlet: Ahh!

Scarlet nearly jumped out of her bed. She blocked the sunlight from her eyes

Scarlet: I know I don't turn into a pile of ashes when there's sunlight but... ugh, nevermind. Good morning, Sebastian.

Sebastian walked beside Scarlet and removed her quilt without even a mutter of word.

Scarlet: Ah!

Sebastian: Your wound seems to have healed.

Scarlet: Yea... My healing speed might be quite slow but as you wiped away the vervain clogged in the dried blood, it quickens over the night.

Sebastian: Good. Breakfast is ready. Do you...

Scarlet: Yes, yes.

Sebastian: How'd you survive when you're held as a slave?

Scarlet: Forgive me but which part of suffering don't you understand?

Sebastian examined Scarlet's body.

Scarlet: I'm sorry...

Sebastian: Say, have you ever tasted a soul before?

Scarlet: Err...no.

Sebastian: Eh, why is that?

Scarlet: That's because I...I have a soul of my own...

Scarlet chuckled bitterly to herself

Scarlet: Surprisingly...

Suddenly, he leaned close to her face, his eyes fixed on hers with such intensity

Sebastian: I see... You looked so delicious...

His eyes turned into a colour...It's fathomless and full of strange lights.

Sebastian: Since I laid my eyes on you...Your soul burns so brightly... Luring me...Waiting to be devour...

He licked his lips gracefully yet that elegance hints of hunger and eagerness. Scarlet's heart jerked and began pounding hard. There was a long and awkward silence with which seems like it'd been an eternity.

Scarlet: Err... Sebastian...

Scarlet gulped. Sebastian backed and chuckled teasingly.

Sebastian: Shall we try on the clothes I bought you?

Scarlet nodded and tried to walk with her weak legs. She almost fell when she first stepped the ground. Sebastian held her hand helping her to balance. She smiled nervously.

Sebastian: I should bring them here instead.

Scarlet nodded gratefully and flopped back on the bed. She got so used being naked that she only felt slightly embarrassed.

Sebastian took out a pink dress and smiled at Scarlet. There were white ribbons and...bell? Scarlet: Uh...

Sebastian: You don't like it?

Scarlet: No! It's just too cute...

Sebastian: You are cute. When I saw this, I thought it will look great on you! Try it on. Young master is sitting on the couch outside waiting for you. It seems that he is eaves-dropping on us.

Ciel (from outside the door): I am not!

Scarlet giggled

Scarlet: ok...

Without any further comments, Sebastian slipped the dress on Scarlet and zipped it.

Scarlet's hand stumbled to search for a comb in the shopping bags Sebastian brought beside her. She found it and gave her hair a little tidying. Sebastian suddenly slipped something, a hairband on Scarlet's long black hair.

Sebastian: Aww... you looked so cute!

Scarlet: What is that?

Sebastian: Accessory.

Sebastian opened the door wide enough for Ciel to see Scarlet.

Ciel's cheeks turned bright red.

Ciel: What the-

Scarlet: Huh?

Ciel: What's with those cat ears? Sebastian?

Scarlet's hand reached for her head

Sebastian: Aren't she cute?

He rubbed his face on Scarlet's. Scarlet blushed.

Ciel: Didn't you buy anything normal?

Sebastian closed the door gently.

Scarlet: Umm...Sebastian? You did realize that I am a hundred over years old, right?

Sebastian chuckled.

Scarlet: Can I please change myself? I think I have recovered my strength…

Sebastian: Of course. There's something else in that bag you might adore.

He pointed at a red coloured shopping bag and left the room

A few minutes later, the door opened and Scarlet stepped out. She has got her balance again.

Scarlet: So, master, what do you think of these?

Scarlet's fringe was as long as Sebastian and was identical except that hers is only combed one side by a black hairband with diamond crusted on it. Her hair covered almost half of her face while Sebastian's was at the side of his face. She wore a beautiful and elegant black sleeveless top with frills on the front and a pair of dark blue denim jeans with a pair of black two-inched high heels. The outfit really enhance a side of her. Proving that she is truly...a demon.

Sebastian: Do you like it? I spotted it on the way back and thought it might suit you...

Scarlet: Yes, very much! Thank you, Sebastian! I used to have a top just like this last time. Master?

_Finally something normal…_

Ciel: So you've finally found something. It seemed like ages!

Scarlet: oh...

Ciel: Normal enough,

Ciel glanced at Sebastian

Ciel: I'll be in the study now.

Ciel left the corridor and Sebastian leaded Scarlet to the kitchen

In the kitchen, Scarlet sat on the chair infront of her breakfast

Scarlet: Sebastian...I've been called a maid uncountable time but never really did any job as a maid.

Sebastian: Why so?

Scarlet: Those pigs often get attracted to my body... Can you tell me what to do?

Sebastian: We will be having a guest later during teatime. Can you prepare some tea and dessert then?

Scarlet: Only that?

Sebastian: Of course there's more. I will leave the gardening and cleaning to you. Finish these chores after you finish your breakfast, alright? I'll be busy for a while today.

Scarlet: Yes.

Sebastian stopped at the entrance of the kitchen

Sebastian: Ah yes, I almost forgot, when the bell rings, it means the young master is calling for you. Leave everything you're doing and go to him.

Scarlet nodded as she takes a large bite at the pancake.

After having breakfast, Scarlet washed her dirty plates, trimmed the trees, watered the plants, and sprayed just a little pesticide in the garden. She's done with the garden. She headed back to the kitchen to prepare the ingredients to bake a cake. She planned on baking Black Forest since it's her favourite cake when she was young. She took out the flour, eggs and cocoa powder...She suddenly heard the sound of a small bell. She turned to look and saw that the bell labelled 'bedroom' is ringing. She headed for Ciel bedroom. Sebastian had pointed it to her when they are on their way to the kitchen.

She knocked on the door...

Ciel: Come in.

Scarlet: Yes, my lord.

Ciel looked surprise to see Scarlet here

Ciel: Where's Sebastian?

Scarlet: I am not sure. He told me that he'll be busy for the day. I will be in his place to take care of things, young master.

Ciel: ...

Scarlet: Master, why is it that you call?

Ciel: I was planning to go on a bath... Nevermind.

Scarlet: I can bathe you, my lord. Well, if you don't mind...

Ciel: ...

Scarlet: I will prepare the water right away.

Ciel blushed.

In the bathroom,

Scarlet helped her young master to undress and proceed to slide off her jeans and top. She waved Ciel to step into the bath tub and he did. She followed Ciel into the water.

Scarlet: Master, your cheeks, they are red...Is the water too hot?

Ciel: No. It's just that I don't understand why do you have to get into the water with me?

Scarlet: Well, to wash you, my lord.

Ciel: ...

Scarlet blushed bright red. She didn't know that her master would mind

Scarlet: Umm...I'm sorry! I never thought that you would mind! I apologize deeply...

Ciel: Why are you apologizing? I didn't say I mind...

Scarlet: oh...

Scarlet washed his hair and scrubbed Ciel's back then his stomach. She stopped.

Ciel: What is it?

Scarlet: That mark...

She touched her own mark on the side of her belly

Scarlet: Sebastian said your past isn't much different from mine...

Ciel sighed

Scarlet: How...

Ciel: It's a long story...

Scarlet: I know it is

Ciel: ...

Scarlet continued washing her master

Ciel: Well, I was an ordinary human. My parents both are also humans. We are once the best toy and candy manufacturer, company.

Scarlet: The Funtom Company? It sounded very much like your name, Phantomhive. My father told me about it before...

Ciel's expression grimaced

Ciel: On my sixth birthday, month of Christmas, my mansion burned. Parents died. I was kidnapped, tortured and stuff. When those pigs held sacrifices to demons to maintain their wealth, I was one of the sacrifices. On the brink of death, I summoned a demon and got the wuss. I made a contract with Sebastian. My soul in exchange for the death of those who humiliate me and the Phantomhive name. I was the guard dog of Queen Victoria. Known as the evil and cruellest noble, I helped the Queen to solve problem plaguing London but in the end, I found out that she was the one all along... Anyway, it's the past, history. They all got what they deserved anyway.

Scarlet: But you're still here...

Ciel: I will tell you the reason when I feel like it.

Scarlet and Ciel rose from the water and they stepped out of the bathtub. Scarlet quickly took a clean towel and wiped Ciel dry while using a blanket to cover his body. They walked out of the bathroom and Scarlet helped Ciel to change into a new set of clothes.

Ciel: Is this the first time you, a maid?

Ciel: Prepare some tea and dessert. I'm famished.

Scarlet: Right away, master.

Tea time...

Scarlet knocked and opened the door

Scarlet: Master, it's ready...

Ciel: Come in.

Scarlet pushed the cart in

Scarlet: I've prepared Earl Grey and Black Forest... I know it's a very simple cake but it's the best I can do from the available ingredients... Please enjoy, master.

Scarlet cut the cake and lowered it on a plate placed gently infront of Ciel.

It looked so good. Ciel scooped a small amount into his mouth

Ciel thought: _There're even better than what Sebastian used to serve him long ago..._

Ciel's surprised

Scarlet: Is it good, master?

Ciel: It's...It's... How could you be even better than Sebastian?

Scarlet: I...I used to work in a small bakery in the seventies when I was adopted by a kind woman. She baked for a living. I learned so much about desserts from her. Of course, I helped her with all my heart to return her kindness. Though five years later, I was detected by the council and she was killed. So, you could say I had a few years of experiences...

Ciel: Oh...

Scarlet: And the tea?

Ciel: It sure brings back lots of memories...

Scarlet: Yea...

Scarlet: Master, umm... forgive me asking...but why did you request for tea and desserts when...

Ciel: I don't even actually consume human food?

Scarlet: Yes.

Ciel: I have my reasons... Would you rather prefer serving your soul to me?

Scarlet: ...

Ciel: Why are you so fast to surrender? You quitted without even putting up a fight. Don't you ever think of revenge on those who have humiliated you? Those who took away your happiness?

Scarlet: Yes, yes! If I wasn't as helpless and powerless, I would have done so! You think I didn't try? I've struggled for over a century! I've ever wished what they did to me would happen to them! You just don't know what I've been thru all these years!

Scarlet ran straight out of the room


	4. Chapter 4 A silent appology

The beautiful ray of sunset evaded the surrounding of the room with a glorious golden hue. Ciel Phantomhive, the boy who died and was reborn as a demon, stared blankly outside the glass window of the mansion he once lived in. He caressed the blue diamond crested on the ring that circled his left index finger. Memories flooded his mind with pain and longings. He knew he shouldn't have said that to Scarlet. He knew he should apologize. Ciel Phantomhive walked out of his study and slowly pace the corridor. Being weak and puny, Ciel had forgotten. The feeling that you get of knowing that someone is going to hurt you yet you're too weak to even struggle, not to say save yourself. The feeling of helplessness and fear, like a rabbit surrounded by hungry carnivores... The worst was when you're played and used as if you're just a life-sized doll that serves only the purpose of entertaining and satisfying those who are stronger than you. All he knew too well, but forgotten. Decades of life as a demon were care-free and relaxing. No worries, no trouble, and no pain nor aim. Strolling leisurely from countries to countries and sampling every type of human soul...

_I should probably apologize..._

An all too familiar voice interfered his train of thoughts. His eyes widened, mouth slightly parted.

"It's her... No, no! It couldn't be... Impossible! Simply ridiculous!" Ciel shouted loudly to himself yet his legs refused to stop running towards the direction that he was sure the source of the voice he confirmed was not his hallucination.

_That voice… I remember… I remember! It brought back many reminiscences. It's been over a century since I last heard her voice._

It's the same voice that he had heard from the dearest person he had wished to protect and ended up leaving behind. The same person who he had shared his childhood with, the same girl who he had told lies to all those years, the one who worked the hardest to bring back happiness into Ciel's life.

The door was slammed open, revealing a blonde young woman. Her green eyes stared widely and vigilantly at Ciel, obviously startled by the dramatic entrance.

Elizabeth...

''Impossible... No-'' Ciel whispered with trembling lips and large eyes.

''Ciel...'' The expression on the blonde was immediately replaced by a pair of glassy eyes and a grateful smile. ''Ciel!'' she literally stumbled on Ciel. ''You're back! You're finally back! Over a century of waiting, you finally came back!'' The words were barely audible of its meaning as it came out between sobs and gasps.

''It couldn't be... Impossible... Elizabeth?'' he asked softly.

''For how many times have I told you decades ago to call me Lizzy? Oh, Ciel!'' Elizabeth couldn't stop the tears that flowed from her eyes. She wrapped her hands tightly around the boy that have been pronouced missing and dead. The fiance that she had spent all her time searching. The cousin she have loved and cared for a hundred years and will love for a hundred more. The boy who had left her.

''Do you know how many years have I been waiting for you?'' She hugged Ciel tighter. ''Do you have any idea how long I've been searching for you? Do you know how excrutiating it is to find that you have left me without a single mutter of word? Do you know that- that I love you?'' There were a mix of pain, anger, joy and relieve in her voice.

''How can you be so cruel to me, Ciel? How can you abandon me like that?...'' Her words softened into whispers. She landed a few forceless punches on Ciel's chest before knelting on the carpeted ground, sobbing.

'Elizabeth, no, Lizzy, how can- can u still be alive?'' Ciel asked, his brain furiously seeking for any acceptable excuse of how his cousin is still alive after 137 years.

''I-I... I don't know...'' The sobbing had stopped. ''I honestly don't knowhow or why I am not able to age like everybody else,''

''But...''

''I was searching for you... I knew there was something you hid from me. When we had that very last dance, when you have your memory back, your eyes flashed red; glowing and the grandmaphone just went off. And when you hold my hand, your nails, they're black, entirely black. I knew something was wrong. Later on you annouced your long trip to an unknown destination and I knew. You're leaving me... Years later, your absent was noticed widely and it triggered the police and media. At first they assumed that you're missing, kidnapped or lost but soon after, since you're no where to be found, they claimed that you died either murdered, accident or suicide. Every cell in my body had have doubts. My instinct screamed that you're alive and I knew it's true. I conducted researchs on my own and realized the truth behind your dissapearence. I was shocked and broken. A frightening thought crossed my mind then,''

''What is that thought then?''

''That I might actually hope you're dead instead of becoming a monster, a...''

''Excuse me?'' Ciel puzzled, partly offended.

''Demon,'' Woah, that hit straight in the heart. She deserved credits for this... accuracy.

''Elizabeth... I went away because I wanted everyone else to move on. I wanted you to move on. Why didn't you do that? Why can't you forgot about me and accept that I was dead in the first place?'' That was a part of the truth, a big one.

''Because you're not...'' As simple as that '' You think I can just forget you and marry a random man who I don't even love? You think I will just let you die without a good evidence of your death? Think, you idiot! How can you be so stupid? To believe that I'll move on without you?''

''I...'' his words were cut off by the knocking of the unclosed door. Ciel and Lizzy turned.

''Lady Elizabeth. Oh, and Master too... I've prepared some sweets and tea in the garden. Would ...'' Ciel noticed all the proof of tears on Scarlet's face had vanished except her eyes. They're still a little red and bloodshot. Just a little.

''Sure...'' The fact that no one in this household needed human food is simple enough. Though, a maid worthy of working in Phantomhive shall preview the best of hospitality to any guest at any time.

Hm, she passed very well, Ciel thought.

Elizabeth rubbed away the tears and stood. Ciel weren't really sure of what to say to the fiancee who had suddenly appeared, no, reappeared back in his life after a century. Something that was totally unexpected... He reached out a hand as if he's asking for a dance, and smiled warmly, exactly the way he had asked Elizabeth to their last dance...

''Shall we, Lizzy?'' Elizabeth slowly reached for Ciel's hand, unsure but nodded anyway. Whatever she turned to, she's still Elizabeth... Always Lizzy...

The setting was absolutely... romantic. Under the newly rised moon, various brightly lit colorful lanterns were hanged in a zig-zag order. A table for two was set. The flame of the candles on its holder danced gracefully in the middle of the table.

''Sebastian informed me to prepare them earlier...'' Scarlet politely lifted the silver cover up to review the delights hidden under.

''Sebastian?'' asked Ciel.

''Yes,'' It wasn't Scarlet who answered but Elizabeth. ''I ran into him the other day. It was early morning, about 2am... I was walking by the alley when I saw a dark silhouette closing in... I thought it was just some random thief or drunk but the closer it got, I found the figure oddly familiar. So I followed him when he made a turn. He caught me and I saw his face, at first I had thought that he was just someone who looked like him... Well, until... until... His eyes glowed pink and there were weird lights in them. The pupil of his eyes morphed into slits... I got so terrified. Though because of that, I confirmed that he was indeed the Sebastian Michaelis who was your butler.'' She chuckled before placing a scoop of soup into her mouth. '' He was so surprised to see me. He looked damn stunned!''

''Lizzy, what happened after I left?'' Ciel asked. There was a long and uncomfortable silence before Elizabeth's answer.

''The box you gave me... Your parting gift... When I saw the signature candy of Funtom and the card which wrote 'In the memory of Ciel Phantomhive' I immediately ran after you... But you're gone. Vanished just like that...''

Ciel looked down at his food, guilt immediately invaded his heart.

''As I said, I conducted researchs and found out the truth. The puzzle in my head pieced theirselves together... Wandering by an empty road late at night, I was desperated and confused. I don't know how but suddenly I was in a road that I've never seen in my entire life. There were no other shops but one.''

''And what shop is that?''

Elizabeth explained what happened that day, puzzling Ciel with every detail. Everything that Elizabeth had been thru was so surreal, not that he himself is considered real... but... The whole encounter, the entire event, was not but a plot by someone. It's not a coincident, it's a trap... Elizabeth's reappearence was not rejoicing but simply...

Suspicious...


End file.
